1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a money receiving and disbursing machine for receiving and disbursing bank notes, more specifically to a money counting and adjusting device of the money receiving and disbursing machine for counting and adjusting moneys stored in the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In financial companies or agencies, moneys stored in a money receiving and disbursing machine are taken out from the machine, counted and adjusted after finishing the daily work.
Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 56-33759, laid open to the public on April 4, 1981, discloses a money receiving and disbursing machine comprising a plurality of money cases for one thousand yen bill, five thousand yen bill and ten thousand yen bill and a removable money case for storing all kinds of bank notes. According to the disclosure, when the daily work finished, a switch is operated so that moneys stored in the machine are introduced into the removable money case from the respective money cases of the corresponding denominations. Then, the removable case is removed from the machine to collect the moneys therein.
It should however be noted that the above money receiving and disbursing machine is disadvantageous in that the collected moneys from the removable case are necessary to be sorted, adjusted by a predetermined quantity such as one hundred of the bill by using a suitable processing machine and the like.